


FINALLY

by denyingmyselfalways



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, i forgot about her wound halfway through and was too lazy to fix it, i just wanted an all-powerful sophie moment, idk why i put the plot in there, just as their defeating the neverseen, keefe is so jealous, protectiveboyfriend!keefe, sophie is a sinnamon role, t for makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denyingmyselfalways/pseuds/denyingmyselfalways
Summary: Keefe is in love with Sophie but she doesn't know it.Sophie is in love with Keefe but she doesn't know it.Keefe finally gets it out.FINALLY.





	1. admittions

Tap-tap-tap.  
“Come in,” Sophie called, too miserable to get up and answer the door herself.  
Her bedroom door opened, but instead of Edaline or Grady standing there, it was Keefe.  
“Why are you here?” she muttered, not even caring that it sounded mean.  
“Nice to see you too, Foster. You can lie to Mr. Forkle, but you can’t lie to me. I saw that wound.”  
Sophie said nothing, just stared at her bandaged arm. Physicians had already been spread too thin with the war going on. She didn’t want Elwin to make a special trip just for a flesh wound.  
“That’s what I thought,” Keefe said, crossing over to her bed, and sitting next to her. “Come on, Sophie, let’s see it.”  
She frowned. He so rarely actually called her Sophie that hearing the soft way he said it made her toes strangely tingle.  
Reluctantly, she sat up, careful not to let any of the bled through part of the bandage touch her bedding, and showed him her arm.  
Seeing the bandage, and how bloody it was, his eyebrows scrunched together.  
“It’s not as bad as it looks,” she murmured, “It’s nothing, really.”  
“Knowing how tough you are, it’s probably worse than it looks, actually.” Keefe reached out. “Come on. “Let me see it.”  
“You’re not a doctor, Keefe.”  
“What, a guy can’t have multiple talents?”  
Sophie raised an eyebrow.  
“Fine, I brought a salve from Elwin. He thinks you’ve had enough elixirs lately.”  
Sophie lay back against her pillow, “Alright, but try not to make it worse.”  
Keefe looked offended, but she closed her eyes, so she wouldn’t let it show how much it actually hurt.  
She felt a hand circle her wrist as his other began unraveling her makeshift bandage. He was so gentle she could barely feel his fingers as he pulled away the last of the cloth. His hesitation opened her eyes, and she found his gaze locked with hers.  
His expression was concerned, but there was so much more to it than that. There were so many emotions pressed into that one look that Sophie couldn’t have deciphered all of them if she had the time to, but he looked away almost instantly.  
He pulled a salve from his cloak, and opened it one-handedly, his hand moving from her wrist to entwining his fingers with hers. Dipping his thumb into the sticky green substance, he moved his attention to her arm, sliding his thumb pad against it, applying a single layer of salve onto her arm. He repeated this process four times, his strokes so gentle, they almost felt like caresses. She shivered.  
He stopped forehead creasing.  
“What?” she whispered, voice surprisingly hoarse.  
His gaze met hers. “You know I wouldn’t do... anything. To make you uncomfortable, right?”  
She frowned, “Um... yeah? Why?”  
He just shook his head, returning his attention to her arm, and pulling out a roll of bandages.  
“Keefe. What is it?”  
“It’s... nothing.”  
“No. No, don’t do that. It’s not nothing. We don’t keep secrets from each other. Please. Keefe. Look at me.”  
He did, reluctant. “It’s something small. Nothing important. Nothing we need to deal with right now.”  
“Keefe, listen to me. Anything that’s bothering you. Anything at all. It’s important to me. Tell me.”  
His eyes stayed locked on hers.  
“I can’t.”  
Sophie felt her expression harden. “Yes, you can. And you will. Or I will take this arm-” she held up her wounded arm “-and smash it into my bedpost.”  
Keefe blinked, “You wouldn’t-”  
“I would.”  
He sighed, defeated. “What if I just... showed you.”  
She frowned, “You want me to read your mind?”  
Keefe chuckled, “No. I’m good. I mean, I want to show you my emotions. Kind of like the inflicting thing you do, but... different.”  
Sophie’s frown deepened. “Um... what?”  
“I know it sounds confusing, just let me show you.”  
He reached for her hand and she let him take it.  
And immediately she dove into memories.  
The first moment they met. Playing at the Vacker house with Biana and Fitz. At school when they were in the hospital wing together. Flying on Silveny when his arms were wrapped around her, and they were pressed up against each other. When Biana had done her makeover and he had first caught a glimpse of how pretty she looked. All these memories were fused with contentment, happiness, elation. Then it showed when he’d seen her worst wounds. When he was at her planting. When he finally had her back and she was fading. All the times she was unconscious and bleeding. Every time that he thought he was going to lose her. All of those were fused with anguish. So much anguish that it made it hard to breathe. Then the feelings turned sour. Sophie and Fitz. Sophie and Fitz. Sophie and Fitz. Holding hands. Getting presents. When he almost had kissed her. How much he hung out with her. Fitz. Fitz. Fitz.  
She wrenched her hand away.  
He looked horrified. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to show you that part. I lost control.” His voice was almost a whisper.  
“Keefe.”  
He stood. “You know what? I should go. You’ve had a long day. See you tomorrow, Sophie.”  
“Wait, Keefe.”  
“Keefe!”  
He didn’t stop.  
Just as he made it to the doorway, Sophie closed her eyes and concentrated. It wasn’t exactly the same as what Keefe had done, but it was similar. She reached from her heart and inflicted every emotion that came when she heard the name Keefe Secen. Happiness, anger, angst, hope, amusement, annoyance, but above all: love. So much love that she hadn’t even realized was there. He had been right about head and heart emotions. The head wanted what it wanted and blinded you to what your heart felt. Her head wanted Fitz. But her heart wanted the boy standing in her doorway, slowly turning to face her.  
“Please. I want you to stay.”  
He nodded but didn’t move.  
After a moment, she slid her legs off the bed and quickly wrapped up her arm so she wouldn’t have to deal with it.  
“Come here.”  
He did, saying nothing.  
She stood, so she could be closer to eye-level, but she was still infuriatingly short compared to him.  
“Please don’t kiss me out of pity like you did with Dex,” his voice was pleading.  
Her eyebrows shot up, “I wasn’t planning on kissing you.”  
If anything, he seemed more disappointed, but he tried to hide it, squaring his shoulders, and trying to look confident. “Well-”  
“Out of pity.”  
His nose wrinkled. “What?”  
“I wasn’t going to kiss you... out of pity.”  
She saw the instant that he realized what she was saying, and his lips began forming a word, but she never let him say it. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled his lips against hers.  
It began... imperfect to say the least, especially when Keefe froze against her, not knowing how to respond. It was a lot smoother than her kiss with Dex, but it still was slightly awkward. Then she felt his hands reach up to cup her face and he kissed her back.  
He claimed he hadn’t kissed anyone before, but he was such a good kisser, Sophie didn’t really believe him. The kiss was slow as if he wanted to memorize every second of it. It was dry and chaste and would have ended much quicker if his lips hadn’t slid open. His mouth was a rush of taste as hers parted along with his, and her breath hitched as she felt his tongue prod hers. At first, it was awkward, but when she didn’t pull away, his tongue began exploring her mouth, sending shivers down her spine and a rush of sensations that made her hands tingle. His hand circled around to the back of her head, grabbing a fistful of her hair, and using that to angle her head in different ways. She gasped between each kiss, and when she opened her eyes, the look on his face made goosebumps erupt across her skin. His eyes were closed, and he looked so satisfied... like he’d been waiting for this moment his whole life, and now finally he was here. With her.  
After what seemed like days, he pulled away, chest heaving, and his eyelids fluttered open.  
For a moment they just stood there, holding each other, trying to catch their breath.  
“I’m sorry. I just- you were okay with it, so... You were happy...” he spoke as if he couldn’t form coherent sentences.  
“Yeah, I was happy.”  
Finally, she’d gotten him to blush.  
“I’m sorry that it wasn’t my first kiss.”  
Keefe shrugged. “It’s okay. It was our first kiss, and that’s all that matters.”  
A smile tugged at her mouth.  
“What? I’m feeling a lot of giddiness right now... has it sunk in that you just got kissed by the hottest guy in the universe?”  
Sophie ignored that. “Our first kiss. Like there will be more.”  
Keefe’s expression turned nervous, but he tried to cover it up, “Well, obviously after being kissed by me, you’ll most likely ask for more. And who am I to deny a lady’s request?”  
“You’re right.”  
“Huh?”  
“I want more.”  
Keefe smirked. “I can never say no to you, Sophie.”  
And he said it in that soft way of his that made her toes tingle.  
He wrapped his arms around her waist, twirled her around -with a lot of squeaking on her part- and pressing her back against a wall, still being careful not to touch her wounded arm.  
Her face heated as he leaned in close to her ear and whispered, “Prepare to never be able to form a coherent thought ever again.”  
Her breath hitched.  
But he did not press his lips against hers as was expected. In fact, he pushed her farther up, so she could see over his head, and what was he- oh.  
OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH  
His lips pressed against the soft spot right between her ear and her neck and sucked. Again, and again, and again till she was a groaning mess and her face wanted to melt right off, and that was before he started biting it.  
“Keefe,” she managed to moan just before his tongue caressed the spot.  
“Ah... ah... Keefe.”  
His lips traveled down the side of her neck, over to her Adam’s apple, and down to her collarbone, where he stayed there for a while, focusing his attention on the skin just below it. Her fingers dug into his hair and tugged at his teeth found her flesh. He nibbled there over and over and over and when was it going to end?  
Then he moved to the dip of her clavicle and she melted. He didn’t bite this flesh, just kissed it, sliding his tongue around the whole groove, as if trying to memorize the way it felt in his mouth.  
He pulled away to rest his head in the crook of her neck, breathing heavily.  
“Do you know how long I’ve wanted to do that?” his voice was so much hoarser than usual, and it made her elated.  
She couldn’t answer, so he answered for her. “Too long.”  
In response, Sophie pulled up her legs and wound them around his waist, somehow pulling him even closer. Cupping his face, she pulled him up to look at her. She didn’t know how long they stood there, staring into each other’s eyes, but it felt like an eternity.  
But somehow, like no time at all.  
Then, when she could bear it no longer, she pulled him in for another kiss.


	2. protective

When Keefe had gone into Sophie’s bedroom to rebandage her wound, he would’ve never thought it would end up with him pressing her up against the wall and kissing her senseless. Sure, it may have happened in his dreams, but he was so used to his dreams being squashed, he never relied on them.  
But kissing Sophie Foster until all she could say was his name was the best dream come true he could’ve ever imagined.  
And she kissed him back.  
He was out of breath, his forehead pressed against the collarbone he’d just tasted when it had slipped out of his mouth. “Do you know how long I’ve wanted to do that?”  
She didn’t answer.  
“Too long.”  
She shifted, pulling herself up, and wrapping her legs around his waist.  
Sophie cupped his face in her hands and pulled him up to look into her eyes. Those abnormally brown eyes, with those tiny flecks of gold that he’d tried to count on multiple occasions. He could get lost in those eyes forever.  
The growing impatience he felt from her was the only warning before she pulled him into another kiss. This time, she seemed to be the one leading, licking his lips open and exploring his mouth. Her hands traveled from his face to his arms to his waist, but he was so focused on the fact that her tongue was in his mouth, that he paid those hands no attention until they slid under his shirt.  
His stomach tightened as her caresses to his abs turned to strokes. He was shaking, trying so hard to be strong, but she was too much. He sunk to the floor, but she, paying that fact no mind, she was too busy sliding her palms to his chest, dragging her nails over the especially muscled areas. All his muscles tightened, his body tense against hers, as she dragged him up and onto her bed, rolling on top of him.  
All he could do was lay there as she kissed him, tense and shaking, from her kisses and caresses. She pulled her mouth from his, to look at him curiously.  
He clenched his fists to keep them at his sides. “I can’t... you can’t keep kissing me like that. I will fall apart.”  
He could feel her smugness, but also her elation and contentedness all at once. “Good. Revenge is sweet.”  
And she kept kissing him.  
This was a new Sophie that Keefe hadn’t seen much of before. The reckless Sophie. The adventurous Sophie. The Sophie that just wanted to do what she wanted and didn’t care what the consequences of her actions would be. If Keefe could talk without slurring his words, he might have teased her that he was rubbing off on her, but the joke kind of died in his throat when she actually started squirming against him.  
OOOOOOOKAY.  
Time to turn the tables before he died.  
He flipped her over, so he was on top of her, gauging how much of his weight she could handle, but if she was uncomfortable, his Empath abilities couldn’t sense it, so he pressed down upon her kissing her until she could think of nothing else, but still she moved underneath him he was going to die.  
He pulled her bottom lip into his mouth and bit down, causing her to gasp. Reveling in the little sounds she made, he slid his teeth back and forth along her lip, nibbling on every part of it, before turning his attention to her upper one. She groaned every time his teeth made contact and it lit him up. His fingers were pressing into her hips, and hers into his waist, and he had no idea how long they lay there, kissing the crap out of each other, but when they finally pulled apart, they were panting.  
“Sophie Foster,” he breathed.  
She said nothing, just stared at him with wide eyes, swollen lips trembling.  
“I am in love with you,” he whispered, ghosting his lips over hers again.  
“I love you too,” she managed, and the elation he could feel emanating from her proved that she wasn’t lying.  
He shifted, and she hissed, yanking her wounded arm out from underneath him.  
He gasped, rolling off of her, and sitting up as she nursed her arm.  
“I’m so sorry, I totally forgot! I should have been more careful! Are you all right?!”  
She smiled, “I’m fine. Just give it a second.”  
He looked at her makeshift wrapping job.  
“Let me redo that for you.”  
“I’m fine, it’s-”  
“Can’t lie to an Empath,” he said, moving to help her sit up.  
His face hardened. “I shouldn’t have kissed you like that. You could’ve hurt your arm even more, and it-”  
“It’s fine, Keefe. It’s no big deal. Besides... I kissed you first.”  
Her last words were emphasized by a faint blush gracing her features, causing Keefe to grin like an idiot. Sophie Foster had voluntarily kissed him. He had kissed her back.  
Trying to hide his smile, he reached for her arm. “Let me rewrap that. You were kind of in a rush.”  
He focused solely on her arm, trying not to pay attention to how she was staring straight at him the whole time or the fact that their legs were pressed up against each other, or how his fingers kept brushing her skin as he unwrapped her bandage. He was as gentle as possible with her arm, blood boiling as he saw the depth of the wound. In his head, he swore he would tear everyone apart that ever did something like this to her. Because it had happened way too many times.  
“I’m alright, Keefe... It’ll be okay. We will win.”  
“Yeah... but at what cost?”  
“Keefe look at me.”  
He obliged.  
“You aren’t going to lose me. And I’m not going to lose you. Okay?”  
He nodded slowly.  
“I believe it. You know I do. So that means you need to believe it too.”  
“Okay.”  
“Good. Now wrap my hand up before it becomes infected.”


	3. moonlark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> asdfhjkl  
> here's the freaking awesome sophie foster moment i want shannon to write- no point to put it in here, i just had no other fanfic to put it in

two days later after a confrontation with the Neverseen. Lady Gisella has all her friends in forcefields and Tam knocked unconscious. Only Sophie is left to fend against the Neverseen’s whole army  
Lady Gisella laughed. “You thought because you loved my son more than I, that that would save him? Did you think that love conquers all? What a naïve child you are. To think that you could stop this?” She held up her hands showing the wave of Everblaze that their pyrokinetics had brought down to burn anyone or anything in their path. “You are nothing.”  
Sophie sobbed. She really was nothing. She couldn’t save her friends. She couldn’t save the world. She couldn’t even save herself.  
Lady Gisella seemed to sense her thoughts. “Let us start with the man who brought all those setbacks upon us shall we?”  
She gestured for Ruy to let down the shield that Mr. Forkle was in. “I’ll try to do a better job of killing you this time.”  
That was the only warning before she flicked her hand and a jagged shard of metal lifted itself off the ground and impaled itself into Mr. Forkle’s heart.  
“NO!”  
She didn’t even try to do it. There had just been so much pent up anger and sadness and hate bottled up inside her that she just let it free. The windows in every building were shattered. The ground split. The Everblaze was extinguished. The force-fields surrounding her friends dissipated.  
The wave of anguish avoided her friends, rolling over the Neverseen like a tsunami. She gave them everything. Every secret she’d ever kept. Every moment of happiness and pain and sorrow. Every moment of anger. Every betrayal. Even the soft kisses of the boy she’d fallen in love with.  
Everything.  
YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME?  
She didn’t speak, but her voice echoed in the air around them.  
YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHO I AM. WHAT I CAN DO.  
YOU SAY I AM WEAK BUT EVERY TIME YOU TRY TO THWART ME ONE OF YOU DIES.  
YOU SAY I AM WORTHLESS.  
I AM SOPHIE FOSTER.  
I HAVE BEEN A TELEPATH SINCE I WAS FIVE YEARS OLD. I AM AN INFLICTOR OF PAIN AND HAPPINESS. I CAN SPEAK TO ANIMALS IN MY MIND. I AM AN ENHANCER AND I CAN SPEAK ANY LANGUAGE I HEAR. I AM THE ONLY ELF EVER TO HAVE THE ABILITY TO TELEPORT. AND EVEN I DO NOT KNOW IF THAT IS ALL I CAN DO.  
At some point during her rant, she had begun telekinetically lifting herself off the ground, her mind unconsciously causing the wind to whip through the courtyard. The Neverseen were on the pressing their hands to their temples, groaning, and a lot of them were unconscious.  
I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN MORE POWERFUL THEN ALL OF YOU PUT TOGETHER, YOU JUST TRY TO HIDE IT FROM ME SO I WILL BELIEVE I AM INFERIOR. BECAUSE IF I BELIEVE IT, IT WILL BE TRUE. BUT I AM NO LONGER AFRAID. BECAUSE I AM NOT LIKE YOU. I AM SOFIE FOSTER.   
ELF.   
HUMAN.   
ALICORN.  
AND I WILL ALWAYS BE BETTER.  
I CAN EXPLODE YOUR MINDS WITH A SINGLE THOUGHT.  
I CAN ALTER YOUR BRAINWAVES, SO YOU WILL BE STUCK INSIDE AN ASYLUM FOREVER.  
YOU ARE INSIGNIFICANT COMPARED TO ME.  
AND YOU ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO US.  
Her friends gathered around her, Linh using a wave to wash Tam by her side.  
WE ARE THE BLACK SWAN.  
AND I AM THE MOONLARK.  
GOODBYE.  
Then there was the sound of a hundred minds breaking. A snap as loud the ground splitting echoed through the courtyard. And every single Neverseen member fell to the ground. Dead.  
Sophie fell to the ground. Thankfully, she was only a few feet up, but still, Keefe caught her.  
“Did we win? Are they gone?” she whispered, darkness already closing in.  
He pressed a kiss against her temple.  
“You won, Soph. We’re done here.”  
A contented smile tugged at her mouth, as darkness encroached her vision. “Finally.”


	4. Denouement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The makeout chapter no one asked for  
> mwa-ha-ha

Keefe wouldn’t leave. No matter how many times Elwin had tried to kick him out, the boy had simply refused. He stayed by her bedside day and night, even eating in there, for two weeks.  
She would come back.  
She had to come back.  
Elwin was sure she was fine; all her vitals were okay. He just didn’t know why she wouldn’t wake up yet.  
Keefe held her hand, making little circles on the back of her palm with his thumb, and telling her everything that was going on. The Council had officially made one of the members of the Black Swan a Councilmember. Everyone was rebuilding, and even the ogres were helping. Ro had asked her father to officially become his permanent bodyguard, but she denied it every time Keefe asked about it. He’d painted Sophie another picture if she wanted it. Everyone was hailing her as a hero, and they wanted to put up multiple statues of her in different Elvin cities. The Council had unanimously voted that a new position would be given to her that had never existed before: Keeper of the Lost Cities. Personally, Keefe would have made the title: Foster Always Runs into Trouble (but let’s give her a prize anyway) or: FART. He told her how Biana and Dex finally got together. And Fitz wouldn’t stop talking to Linh, so he would probably never make a move on Sophie again.  
“So... I guess I don’t have any competition anymore. Unless Tam suddenly tries to fall in love with you, which given how beautiful you are, I wouldn’t be surprised.”  
Her fingers fluttered.  
He blinked, “Sophie?”  
Nothing.  
He glanced up, making sure no one was around, and leaned over her. “I love you Sophie Foster. I always have. Please come back to me.”  
Then he kissed her.  
It was very one-sided, obviously, and was supposed to be short, but he found himself lingering, hoping...  
And then she was kissing him back.  
He wrenched upwards, eyes wide. She was staring at him with those beautiful brown eyes, and a mischievous smile played at her lips.  
“I love you too, Keefe Sencen.”  
He grinned. “Thank the uncharted stars. So much has happened.”  
“I know. I can remember you speaking to me. Is Mr. Forkle... is he...?”  
Keefe sighed, “I’m sorry. He’s gone.”  
She took a wobbly breath, and Keefe could feel the waves of anguish rolling off of her. He slid into the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her as she cried and cried and cried. Thankfully, she didn’t inflict anything on him -that crap she’d pulled in the pavilion had been scary- she just sobbed and let him hold her.  
He didn’t know how long they sat there, mourning their friend, but by the time she finished crying, his shirt was covered with her tears.  
“Oh, I’m so sorry,” she murmured, swiping at the spot with her fingers.   
Keefe laughed softly, “It’s okay. I don’t mind. He deserves our tears. He was a good man.”  
“Who are you and what did you do with Keefe?”  
He smiled, “I’m serious. He protected you. If that’s all anyone remembers him by, it will be a darn good legacy.”  
“But we’ll make sure he’s remembered for more than that.”  
“Yeah. Like how he always smelled really bad from those berries.”  
“Keefe!”  
“What? It’s true! And how he would always start his sentences with ‘You kids’.”  
Sophie smiled sadly, “And how he always knew what I was going to say before I said it.”  
“And how he would get so exasperated with me, even when I was right.”  
“You were never right.”  
Keefe looked mock-offended. “Excuuuuse me, but I’ll have you know I was right 75% of the time we were with the black swan.”  
Sophie snorted, “More like 14%”  
“No, I made the calculations.”  
“Biased calculations don’t count.”  
“They always count.”  
Sophie just sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. “What are we going to do now?”  
“Well, like I said, you are going to be Keeper of the Lost Cities.”  
“What does that even mean I do?”  
Keefe laughed, “It’s basically the Council officially letting you do what you’ve been doing this whole time, you just now have the Council’s support.”  
“It’s a little late now.”  
“Also, it means if rebellions arise like this, or if things go wrong between the species, it’s up to you to stop it.”  
Anxiety from her hit him like a train, and he winced. “Don’t worry, Foster, you would have done it anyway.”  
The emotions died down some, and she snuggled deeper into his arms. “Can you do me a favor?”  
“And what is that?”  
“Just call me Sophie. Not Foster. I like the way you say my name.”  
“Sophie...?”  
She smiled, and he could feel her contentedness. “Yeah. Like that.”  
“Like I said, I can never refuse you Miss Sophie Foster.”  
She pressed her head into his shoulder.  
“Alright, let’s get out and greet everyone. They’ve all been waiting a while for you to wake up.” Keefe said, shifting.  
“How long?” she turned to him, questioningly.  
“Too long,” he said, shaking his head.  
“Um...”  
“Um, what?”  
“Can we maybe wait a little bit longer? I mean... I want... to be with just you for a bit.”  
Keefe grinned, heart speeding up just a little bit. “Sophie,” he said softly.  
She shivered, eyelids fluttering. “You are going to be the death of me,” she murmured, leaning closer.  
He leaned down and slid his lips around her earlobe, pulling the flesh into his mouth.   
She sighed, and he could feel her elation, so he bit into it experimentally.  
She moaned.  
They both froze.  
Her face reddened, but Keefe just grinned. “You like that?” he whispered against her ear.  
She didn’t say anything, but her emotions proved his theory to be correct, so he bit into it again. He could tell she was trying to hold back the pretty little sounds she made, but that wouldn’t do, so he found his lips traveling down to her neck, trying to find which points on her skin made her gasp or groan or shiver.  
He would never stop loving this girl.  
Keefe’s lips found a particularly sensitive spot on her skin and hesitated before pulling the skin into his mouth and biting down.  
“Ah- ah... Keefe. Keefe,”   
He grinned against her neck, stroking the same spot with his tongue, causing her neck to erupt in goosebumps. He shifted, pulling her onto his lap, so she was facing him. She said nothing, only tilted her head back to give him better access to her neck. Finally, when he couldn’t bear it any longer, his mouth moved up her neck to her jaw, then to her lips.  
They tasted as sweet as he remembered, made sweeter by the fact that he could feel her love for him pouring out of her heart.  
It didn’t take long for him to bit down on her lip, and as she gasped, he took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. He explored every inch of it, trying to memorize her taste and the feel of her hands in his hair and the feeling of her hips against his fingers.  
Then she bit down on his tongue. Not hard, just enough to feel it.  
It was his turn to moan. He suddenly understood why it had been so embarrassing for her. She extracted her mouth from his. “You like that?” she murmured.  
Then she did it again.  
His breath was coming out in hot bursts as she kissed him senseless, pressing her tongue into his mouth as if she wanted to memorize him. He was silently begging for mercy, pressing his fingers into her hips so hard, he would probably have marks, but she didn’t seem to care. She stroked the roof of his mouth with her tongue and he could feel, overwhelmingly, her emotions.  
He pulled back, but her lips chased his, pressing him up against the headboard until she couldn’t push him any farther. Then she slid both legs off his lap, straddling him on both sides, and still, she pressed against him.   
“Sophie,” he managed to moan when their lips disconnected for an instant.  
She stopped, hovering just in front of his lips.  
He smiled, trying to catch his breath, “How do we always end up like this?”  
“I blame you,” came her breathy response.  
“We should-” he licked his lips and her eyes followed the movement, “We should go see the others. You’ve been in a coma for two weeks.”  
Her eyebrows shot up, “What?! Two weeks! Why didn’t you tell me?! I would have gone to see them sooner!” She rolled off the bed, losing her balance, but catching herself at the last second. “I wouldn’t have made out with you if I knew they were worrying that much about me!”  
Keefe pouted as he, too slid off the bed, following her out of the room, “But I missed you too, and you were making up for all the times that you didn’t make out with me in those two weeks.”  
“We could’ve done it later,” she grumbled as they jogged downstairs to meet their friends.  
Keefe shrugged, “We can still do it later.”  
She glared at him, and he grinned, offering her his hand. “Miss Sophie, I shall escort you to your friends.”  
Rolling her eyes, she grabbed his hand and interlace their fingers. “Come on, goofball.”


End file.
